Pequeños detalles
by Victoria Walker de Wheeler
Summary: UN drabble de Iruka para su amado Kakashi... También he de decir que lo que es poesía no es lo mío, más por las condiciones en que fue hecho,debe ser una especie de mezcla prosa con ritmo-verso XDDD


**Pequeños detalles**

**by Victoria Walker de Hatake**

Observó como cae la cálida noche, mi hermoso niño de cabellos plateados, estás exhausto y te haz quedado dormido; nunca te lo he dicho, pero desde que vivimos juntos, cada noche después de hacer el amor contigo, me gusta observar cuando duermes:

Siempre de la misma forma, de lado izquierdo de la cama, bocabajo con tu brazo derecho fuera de la cama...

A veces me da por rozar tu tersa y blanca piel con mis dedos, cubrir tu cuerpo frágil e indefenso con mis brazos protegiéndote de todo aquello que pudiese hacerte daño, porque aunque no lo parezca, Kakashi, yo se que tú no eres más que un niño grande que necesita protección y amor, el cual sé perfectamente que solo yo puedo darte... Me encanta jugar con tu hermosa cabellera plateada tan sedosa y suave al tacto, que desprende ese esplendoroso olor a caramelo tan delicioso que es capaz de embriagar cada uno de mis sentidos, escuchar tu respiración aún agitada causada por habernos unido en uno hace un rato, o simplemente poder apreciar ese divino resplandor plateado que la luna le da a tu hermoso rostro, aquel que me permite observar ese semblante tan tranquilo que ahora tiene tu rostro... pareciera como si tuvieses todo lo que siempre hubieras deseado... y no se tú amor, pero yo si lo tengo mi amado Kakashi...

En fin... cada noche me gusta poder grabar claramente todos esos detalles... logrando así complacer tu sueño.

Kakashi me provocas mil sensaciones... es en noches como esta donde puedo darme cuenta de que nuestro amor va más allá de solo deseo físico... puedo sentir algo más intenso que eso, por consiguiente más doloroso... pero sé que nunca me harías daño, no, tú jamás lo harías, no serías capaz; porque a pesar de que no te demuestre constantemente y ante todos los demás lo mucho que te amo sea por vergüenza o miedo a que nos separen; tú me lo demuestres diariamente:

Con detalles al despertar, tiernas palabras de cariño y consuelo cuando lo necesito, dulces miradas cada vez que estamos en público, suaves besos cuando nos encontramos solos, al preparar nuestra comida de vez en cuando, al arroparme en noches donde el frío se hace presente en nuestra habitación... o simplemente cuando me cubres con tus brazos cálidamente...

Me encanta abrir los ojos y saber que al despertar estarás allí, junto a mí, a mi lado en cuerpo y alma; también respirar tu aroma, observar cada gesto tuyo, escuchar cada palabra que con cariño me dedicas...

Ahora la noche cerrada ha caído totalmente, y el sueño comienza a vencerme, sin embargo no puedo dormir hasta que te diga las mismas palabras que no soy capaz de decirte cada vez que estamos juntos o cuando estás despierto...

-Te amo Kakashi- te confieso al oído con profundo amor.

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente mientras voy perdiendo poco a poco la noción del tiempo... pero justo cuando estoy entregándome al sueño escucho una suave voz:

-Yo también te amo Iruka- me respondes de manera dulce medio adormilado.

Me he quedado impávido ante tus palabras, ¿Hace cuánto que estabas despierto escuchando cada una de las cosas que te decía? Siento como unas lágrimas furtivas se escapan de mis ojos y comienzan a caer de mi rostro sin control...

_-Perdóname Kakashi... por no ser capaz de confesarte mi amor mientras estás despierto..._

Algo interrumpe mis pensamientos: son tus cálidos brazos que me cubren tiernamente, como tratando de calmarme; ahora el llanto se ha intensificado, sin embargo haz comenzado a dejar en mi rostro suaves besos consiguiendo calmar mi llanto, para terminar besando mis labios... haz logrado tranquilizarme con tus besos, como solo tu puedes hacerlo.

Jamás creí que pudiese amar a alguien tan intensamente como te amo a ti; por primera vez junto el valor para decirte lo que realmente siento ahora que estás despierto, y sin pensarlo más:

**-Te amo Kakashi**

Siento como tus brazos me cubren totalmente, aferrándote a mí con fuerza; yo también te abrazo ahora, me siento feliz por haberte confesado al fin lo mucho que te amo...

_El sueño vuelve a hacerse presente poco a poco en mis ojos, es ahora que comprendo que el amor que sentimos es mutuo, capaz de compenetrarnos perfectamente... mi amado niño grande.._

_Por fin me vence el sueño, estoy tranquilo, completamente en paz, comprendiendo así que nuestra vida esta llena de intensos__** Detalles**__ que hacen más estrecha nuestra relación, muy difícil de romper, sé perfectamente que puedo dormir ahora y saber que al despertar seguirás allí, que nuestro amor seguirá allí... por siempre... __mi amado Kakashi..._

Por primera vez soy completamente feliz, me siento tranquilo, tengo todo lo que alguna vez hubiera deseado... pero lo más importante es que estoy completamente seguro de esto:

"_Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi... pero hace en este mismo instante… he vuelto a enamorarme de ti…_

_Ningún problema, silencio, secreto ni otras personas... podrán cambiar eso...  
porque en mi lecho de muerte, sabré que estuve toda mi vida con la única persona a quien amé de verdad… _

_Mi amado niño de cabellos plateados_

_Kakashi Hatake"_

_Fin_


End file.
